1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to picture frames. In particular, the present invention provides systems and methods for providing an accessorizable frame system having a plurality of pieces that selectively connect to and disconnect from each other. Because certain pieces in the frame system can easily be connected to and disconnected from each other, the frame system is easily assembled, customized, and otherwise used to provide an aesthetically pleasing display.
2. Background and Related Art
Frames, such as picture frames, are known devices that are used to hold and display pictures, paintings, artwork, certificates, and the like. Conventional picture frames are available with a large variety of characteristics. In some typical implementations, however, picture frames comprise an outer square or rectangular frame, a backing, and/or a flat piece of glass or transparent plastic. In such implementations, artwork, or another object being displayed, is often sandwiched between the backing and the piece of glass (or a retaining lip in the frame if the glass/plastic covering is not present).
While conventional picture frames have proven useful as a means for holding and displaying certain objects, some conventional picture frames still have some shortcomings. In one example, some picture frames are not easily customizable or accessorizable. Accordingly, such picture frames can have a static appearance—as opposed to a dynamic appearance that can easily be changed for a variety of uses. In another example, some picture frames require tools for assembly or for hanging. In still another example, certain picture frames require a relatively high level of skill to properly align a picture within the frame. In yet another example, some picture frames can be expensive to manufacture.
Thus, while techniques currently exist that are used to frame and display pictures, paintings, and other artwork, challenges still exist, including those mentioned above. Accordingly, it would be an improvement in the art to augment or even replace current techniques with other techniques.